My Love For My Yveltal
by Itzmeall
Summary: I treated her from birth to what she is now. She loves me, always to the point that she's no more than anything else. And now, her love to me is more than ever. This changes... everything.


**The original story got deleted somehow, and this would be a revised repost considering that I did a trashy-work when it comes to proofreading.**

 **Also, this story is available on my SoFurry Account, the alias name is the same on my FanFiction.**

 **Anyways, enjoy reading!~**

* * *

 **Pairing :** Me (Author/Franz) x Female Yveltal (Kiha)

* * *

 **Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

 **My Love For My Yveltal**

* * *

And so here I was…

I've got to tell you that I've been through a lot in life, and maybe so from the thought of many people and Pokémon working together to keep our world in shape and harmony for all. It is quite the pleasure for me to see everyone going on with their life being happy and content with their heart's desire.

Even though I am longing for one, too…

Soon enough, someday I will, too, be happy in life, even when I am content with my lifestyle, to be honest. I am doing whatever is on my list, and doing it perfectly. I'm 21, having a great job with a high payout too, I am perfectly fine with what I have and achieved in my days, I must take it as an account for a secure and stable independence for my time.

Well, it is as what I will believe to say…

Sigh, it is just another average day for me.

Oh well, right now I am waiting at the bus stop right beside the supermarket, with a sling bag securely strapped along my body and two yellow large plastic bags with the supermarket's logo right below either side of my feet. It's night time, and the moon is up above the cloudless sky giving off its own dim light. I'm tapping my foot patiently on the pavement waiting for a bus to come by. I'm going home anyways, taking a bus back to my place I call home, comfy home. It's actually a pretty nice home, it is several kilometers away, walking would take time, but waiting here and riding a bus would be easier.

Soon enough I heard a sound at a distance to my left, I turned my head and I smiled to see a Minibus approaching this stop. I quickly grabbed the plastic bags as looking the bus slowing down, giving me a view in the interior and it is carrying a total of 5 passengers, apart from the driver and conductor. It stopped as I hear the engine growling and its one door slid apart. I got on the bus, walking from the quick stair, positioning myself in the front and placing the bag besides my seat.

I looked at the bus driver as he reached and pressed a button and closed its door and we're off. The conductor stood up from the other seat behind me and pulled out a digital ticket printer. I stated the location of where I am going and I gave the exact money bill to the conductor as he continues to print in the receipt. Soon we swapped for the money and the receipt, and the conductor returned to his seat, meddling with his own business.

I looked at the window to see houses and people passing by, and most of them were with people and Pokémon alike.

And actually, it makes me feel a bit… lonely. I've been living alone most of my time; for so long I kept on being like this, it's making me get used to it. I can't say why… perhaps, it is just human nature and how people grew up with their own life and experience because it is their own.

For me, I, at least, want a sense of companionship. Well, it is different from socialization between many people, for example is meeting and working with my other employers on my workplace and seeing them coincidentally around town. I wanted someone in my life, whether it may be a friend, or close friend, either people or Pokémon, pretty much I only got a sense of interaction. I have been thinking about the girls on this town, and let me tell you, neither of them seems to attract my attention. I'm not giving up on searching, but as this case go on, it is very time consuming. Maybe when the right time, I can find one… or a Pokémon would be okay too…

Soon I snapped from my trance as I quickly recognize the street where the bus is going, we are heading for a road intersection and this bus is going to turn left away from my home. I quickly snagged my grocery with my right hand and stood up from my seat and approaching the door. I grabbed onto the metal pole with my other hand as the bus slows down. It stopped near the intersection and I got off.

The bus turned left on the road where it leads to the Town Hall, to right, it leads to the park and up north leads to my home. I began to move along the sidewalk, crossed the street and continued until I turned right towards the elevated dirt path.

I am living near the hills because I bought the home that has been built several years ago. The owner of the house is an old retired Pokémon Trainer and has been selling it for a while and the prize is reasonable since I'd save enough money for whatever I could buy with. I made a deal with the old-timer and with signing a few contracts and switching ownership over legal documents, it is mine. The retired trainer is going to use the money for his retirement, and I respected his choice.

The house is a log house, it is pretty habitable coming from a retired Pokémon Trainer, when it comes to the inside, it is pretty homey and it's a two-storey house with a few windows both on the bottom and on the second storey and a chimney on top, it was a perfect home.

Without hesitation, I started to sprint as fast as my legs could run. I'm about halfway on the path as I began to look on the side, viewing the trees. Then I could see a glimpse of something shiny under one of the trees, I stopped for a moment and caught my breath as I panted, and I looked back again at where I saw that something, and it is somehow shining, probably because of the moon's light.

So I begin walking towards the shiny thing slowly. The distance of the path towards the tree is isn't far. As I came closer, I could clearly see an egg, a Pokémon egg to be precise. Its coloration is red with gray lines around the said egg and it also has some small black claw marks on the middle.

Processing the look of the head, it looks kind of a rare Pokémon egg, it is very fascinating. I pondered what Pokémon would be inside it. Since it is rare, it probably will be a rare Pokémon. I picked it up and wondered why would it be here? Did some Pokémon abandoned their egg here because it is different, or was it likely someone went here and forgot the egg? Many assumptions ran into my head, but soon to a conclusion that the answer of this egg, is alone and abandoned.

Actually for me, I began to feel happy. Because I'm about to have a friend, a Pokémon one to be precise. My heart is swelling with joy that I'm adopting this abandoned Pokémon egg and to the same excited to find out of what kind of Pokémon would hatch out of it.

I began to run back to the path and continued towards my house, and soon enough I could see it in a distance, so I pulled in all my effort to approach the door which I did so. I gently dropped the bags besides me as I dug my hand to my pocket grabbing the keys, inserting it into the key hole and turned it making a snapping sound, I nudged the door open and grabbing the plastic bags as I went inside. Placing the bags down and the egg on the couch and I went back to the door, grabbing the keys and shutting it closed.

I took rest for a bit and hung the keys on the hook on the wall, next, I flipped the switch and lights on the ceiling began to flicker open and lit the whole room and also turning on the air conditioner on the ventilation system. The living room is pretty roomy and beginning to feel the cold temperature. I climbed up the stairs and gone to my bedroom and started to change clothes.

I've gone back down and focused on the egg. I went near the fireplace which in front of it is a large circular bed, this is where I usually take a nap in the weekends. I placed the egg on the middle, the mattress on the bed said by the owner is 1 feet deep on the ground, which is why the mattress is soft to sleep in, then, I grabbed the pillows and surrounded it for comfort, call me weird for this, but it would be my way for the comfort of the egg.

With that's done, I began to turn my attention on the plastic bags and went to the kitchen as I stocked up the shelves and the refrigerator with the groceries I purchased.

I came back at the bed and sat down as I focus back at the egg, continuing to wonder what kind of Pokémon would hatch from it, whether it's going to be a cute, playful, rowdy or irking Pokémon. I got close to it and hesitantly I touched it and rubbed its shell. Its shell is somehow slightly slippery and it is cold, but then soon it began to felt warm. Deep in my guts, I felt something isn't right, and out of a sudden it glowed!

In surprise, I stumbled back from the egg. Looking at the egg as it glows even brightly and that signifies that it's about to hatch. I continued to look to the egg as it continues glowing and suddenly I heard a loud crack, and at the last second the egg glowed very brightly, I closed my eyes in instinct as I raised my arms shielding my eyes from the light.

It took after a few seconds for the light to die down, and slowly lowered down my arms and looked at the Pokémon with a gasp. I looked at the Pokémon… no, actually it is all black and in a shape of an egg. I waited for a few seconds until it moved, and it made a presenting motion as it shown itself to me.

It looks so… beautiful!

It is an avian-like Pokémon of a red colored and black-grey pattern markings. It is having three wing-like appendages: two on its body and one as a tail between its small talons. Each of those wings have 5 small sharp piercing claws, lifting its head is a gray scarf-like fur protruded around the bottom of its neck ending to the top of its body and finally it's face is a beak-like shape and also having the same color of its body and having huge baby blue eyes and two small horns on its head.

All in appearance, I need to determine its gender. I looked down in-between its talons to see its genital. It has a slit like feature and looking closely I could see a little bulb on top of its slit. Avian species, they're very different from others. Yes, talk Biology. Specifically, they have cloacas. Mentioning its- her; this baby avian Pokémon is a female. Why female? I've read a book of Sex Biology of Pokémon, the only difference of most avians that females have a clitoris on top of their cloacas, pretty much like the same as out female human species.

Weird to say, but it is.

The Pokémon began to yawn, widely opening its mouth in the process, and it is a very cute sight. After that, she directed her focus on me, she rotated her head in a cutely manner and then stood up with the support of its stubby wings. She switched her views back to me and began to walk to him slowly, but she didn't walk far and she wobbled and tumbled down on the soft mattress.

She lifted her head with tears about to fall out in her eyes, and we all know what's going to happen. She cried her native sound and quickly as I can, got to her as I picked her up, lifting her and laying her down on my lap.

"Hello there," I gleefully greeted the newborn Pokémon. "Welcome to, um… life!"

 _-Papa?_ I heard a young feminine voice. I immediately snapped my head up to find the source of the voice, but actually it came from my head!

 _-Papa?_

Again I heard it, I looked down to the baby avian Pokémon whose looking at me cutely. I have the feeling that she's the one who is making the sound. I've heard of Pokémon can talk, but the term they had believed that the ability to communicate is through the mind. This phenomenal communication is called Telepathy. This is mostly used by the more experienced Pokémon or Pokémon having the ability, mostly Psychic Pokémon does. This is very surprising for me, a newborn Pokémon having telepathy at birth is very rare, and some say only a few Pokémon can have this ability because of their history. I probably can conclude that she may be a powerful Pokémon.

Looking at her eyes and I realized something; she called me her PAPA! She's musing me as her father. Realizing, I am vastly different from her, I'm a human and she's a Pokémon and she imprinted me as her parent!

Deep inside me, I couldn't feel anymore happier. My desire has come true. I am and am truly happy of what I have now, and believe me, I should cherish it with all my heart. It is almost as Arceus send. I raised my hand and gently cupped the side of her face. She closed her eyes and nuzzles her cheek against my hand, and purring a happy tone. I can tell she loves it.

"Yes..." the next sentence I'm about to say will change me for the better. "I'm your papa..." I said to her, she looked at me and made a smiling face.

 _-Papa!_ She said, it has so heartwarming and she practically nuzzles her head onto my stomach.

I hugged her as a daughter I would adore, this is the best thing that happened to me. My heart is beaming with happiness as I finally will have friend.

No, not a friend, but a Pokémon daughter!

Soon we stopped hugging, and I looked down to see her face. She's smiling showing off a smile with two cute pearly white fangs either side of her mouth. I may turn out to be a sucker for cute things, and I won't resist! Suddenly, I heard a grumbling sound and it is coming from her, more specifically, to her body.

 _-Papa…_ She said, looking at her face, showing an uneasy expression.

Awww, the little one is hungry!

I smiled and softly caressed her head. "Don't worry, I'll get you some milk." I placed her down on the bed, "I'll be right back..."

I stood up and ran to the kitchen, and went to the cabinets and grabbed a bag. I've set it down on the table and opened it to grab three bottles with nipple pacifiers on them, and you're wondering that how did I get this stuff?

Well, this is a gift when I am caring for many baby Pokémons for a Missionary Group I participated. To my continuous support and caring, the leader gave me a Medallion Award for my hardwork and these gifts as extra. I accepted it, but even thought of absurdly owning it when I don't have any Pokémon or babies to deal with. I just kept it and hid it from the meantime.

I grabbed a bowl and threw the bottles and pacifiers in it, next I went to the sink and open the faucet to hot dial. I shut the faucet off and warm steam is emanating from the hot water-filled bowl. I went to the fridge, opened it and grabbed the jug of MooMoo Milk. Then moved on to a cabinet and pulled out the electric kettle. I poured sufficient amount of milk on the container and plugging it on. Baby Pokémon likes to drink warm milk, so why not also for my little Pokémon. As I'm waiting for it to boil, quickly storing the jug back at the fridge and went back to the sink and started washing the bottles and pacifiers thoroughly to remove bacteria and other microorganisms.

After drying them with a towel, just in time the electric kettle began to boil. I grabbed and wear the kitchen mits to protect my hands while pouring the milk onto each bottle.

Removing the mits as I finished pouring hot milk onto the bottles and sealing them with pacifiers, next thing is to use the bowl again and placing it back in, I turned the faucet to cold dial, filling it up half-amount and waiting for a minute for the hot bottles to cool down. After that, I touched the bottles and they now felt warm, perfect for feeding. I carried the bowl back to the living room to see the little one. She's well behave, then she happily squealed at seeing me again. I smiled and sat down on the bed, she approached me and I grabbed her and laid her on my legs, it is really obvious I could see her genital but I ignored it.

Grabbing a bottle of milk and faced the pacifier at her face, she opened her mouth and began suckling at the nipple. She began drinking the milk down, patiently waiting for her to drink it all up. After that's done, I pulled the bottle away and looked at me with a sad face, quickly I switched the empty for the next bottle and fed it to her, and again with that face. I grabbed the last bottle and fed it to her and this time she drank it at a moderate speed, once she was finished I placed the bottle at the bowl.

She loudly burped and I couldn't help but to giggle. She yawned again and snuggled on my legs. I gently picked her up and began to cradle her to sleep, rocking my arms slowly as she begins to get drowsy. For 5 minutes, I could hear soft snoring and slowly I laid her down on the pillows, and spreading the blanket open to cover her, I rubbed her head slowly and she smiled in her sleep.

And now I truly wondering what kind of Pokémon is she? I stood up and went to my computer, and booting it. After that I began to open my web browser and typed the website of the famous Pokémon Wiki Site.

I began scrolling down on the browsers looking for the similar picture of my Pokémon. Continuously scrolling down, I realized that this is going to take a long time to see every discovered Pokémon on the Wiki. I typed in on the search box the simple keywords about the Pokémon I'm looking for: "Red" and "Avian".

With that entered, the Wiki loaded and brought up the results. There are Pokémons having the characteristics, some are not relating to the looks, until I laid my eyes on the similar look of my Pokémon. I clicked the picture and it shown the complete look of the Pokémon and I can tell, the Pokémon is awesome! I began to read its biology and history.

* * *

 **-Yveltal**

 **The Legendary Destruction Pokémon**

 **This Legendary Pokémon is considered one of the most deadliest and dangerous Pokémon, having the power of turning every people and Pokémon into stone. Discovery says that this** **Pokémon existed way back the Ancient Wars in the Kalos Region.**

 **Yveltal is a large Pokémon with avian and draconian traits. Its body is dark in coloration and is adorned with grayish patterns along its underside. Its wings and tails have three points extending along the edges, close to where they meet the body. There are five large claws on each appendage, three of which curve inwards. Its underside is bright red, with branching and black markings. Similar markings are present on Yveltal's head and neck.**

 **It has a pointed, beak-like snout. Black horns extend from above its blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear. A feathery gray ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back. It has large, birdlike legs with sharp powerful talons. The legs are red with black adornments, and the talons are gray white. Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backward**.

* * *

Wait… wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, and wait? WHAT?!

This Pokémon there is a Legendary… and not just a Legendary, a Legendary that can petrify people and Pokémon with its power!

My heart sunk in the information I have read. I briefly became tensed, and doubted not to believe, but why should I argue about the facts. I see her right now as a cute and well-behaved Pokémon. My eyes focused to the peaceful Pokémon that hatched from its egg many minutes ago, but...

But... why a Pokémon like her is so deadly, when she is a beautiful Pokémon to me?

I quickly closed the browser and shut off the computer and raised my hand to my forehead. Maybe its history is more believed than from a less-hostile, and I showed her positive outlook of me which she is very kind one.

No matter, it is going to be quite for me. I stood up and closed the lights as well together with the aircon, but still the cold temperature still lingers around the room. I sat down the bed and I laid myself down next to her and went to sleep.

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE EGG?!" A very angry voice yelled sounded off in the forest.

* * *

 _Next morning..._

* * *

I suddenly woke up, and looking at the clock and the time is 7:30 AM. It was until I realized that it is Saturday, and I have no work in the weekends.

Well that wasn't the best start of the day. I like my weekends to sleep even longer.

Well, doesn't matter no more… right now, I wanted to be even be more close with the little cute death bird!~

I rubbed my eyes to loosen its droopiness and took in large deep breaths and feeling cold, because looking around and saw the sleeping baby Yveltal, she's cute. I got out of bed and grabbed the bowl with the bottles inside, doing the same thing I did last night.

Returning back, only to see the Yveltal still sleeping. I sat back on the bed and placing the bowl besides me, which my actions resulted to disturbing the baby as I saw her slowly opening her eyes. Then she rose up and gave off an audible yawn and to face me with a smile on her face.

I reached my hands to her, lifting her up as she squealed. I cradled her and she snuggled her head under my shirt.

 _-Papa_ … She says with absolute affection and it made my heart feel giddy. I lifted her up to my face as I directed my focus to her body. I pulled her in and I started to shake my head as I began nuzzling her middle. My hair is directly against her scarf-like fur as continued nuzzling her, which I got plenty of giggles and her wings wiggling around.

I stopped and pulled back to face her, she nuzzled her head against mine, as I did too and kissed her head. I looked to her eyes and she looked blushing her cheeks redden in view.

I couldn't help but to laughed and hugged her in my chest and soon I could hear another grumbling sound. Looking at her stomach what seems it's twitching a bit, guessing that she's now hungry. I brought her down on the bed, which she raised her wings towards me, and whining softly.

I crouched down and kissed her stomach area, and she gave off a hearty giggle. I pulled back and looked at her with a very satisfied face. I reached for a bottle and began feeding her. She sucked the nipple of the bottle and quickly the milk began reducing the filled content of the bottle and then after several seconds it's empty. Quickly I grabbed another one and fed it to her whom the same thing happened, empty to the last drop. I grabbed the last bottle and I placed the nipple near her mouth but she leaned her head away avoiding the nipple.

Okay, this is weird. Like last night I fed her three bottles of milk, now this morning she had two? Well, I placed it back on the bowl, and I cradled her to sleep and she began to yawn and her eyes slowly began to shut close and she began softly snoring. I slowly placed her on the bed on the same spot she slept on. And after that, I refilled the empty bottles with milk and kept it in the bowl for later feeding.

I booted up the computer and began searching more on caring for a baby Pokémon that'll grow really big. Seeing many suggestions, until my eyes fell on one. Moving the mouse as I clicked the website as it loads, then I began reading...

* * *

 _Timeskip..._

* * *

 _10 years later..._

* * *

It was a normal day, and my daily life...

This decade, many things have changed, I believe that I have 6 digits of my financial earning, with that I began investing. Well, it going to be helpful to me, since I'm 28, it's better to earn that to just save.

Remember, real talk: If there's something you should know, when it comes to investing and gaining money, it'll grow, of course; but in exchange for that growth, you'll lose time in return.

It isn't very bothering me, actually. There's only one thing…

And that one thing, the most importantly, my baby, no, my captured Legendary, is now a full grown Pokémon, or should I say a very beautiful and loving Legendary Pokémon.

Yes, my baby Yveltal, has now grown to her full adulthood state. Her height amazed me as much as my eyes that she STILL can fit in the house, her attitude and nature never changes. In fact, saying, she's a domesticated Pokémon, a FREAKING domesticated!

She's truly attached to me. She always hugs me and licks my cheek whether she misses me, whether I'm going home and always do this when I am in the house doing nothing which is truly adorable.

I captured her with a standard Pokéball, which she didn't bother to resist, for my purpose for her to see the outside. She can fly, speaking, limiting within the forest, exploring the wildlife and environment. She's fascinated about all of what she sees from the outside, she goes along fine with the other wild Pokémon and what's more shockingly… when she flies near town, people doesn't give a damn about her, which I am glad about that. It may be risky and dangerous, but funny to see people and Pokémon freak out!

I am soon waking up from my nap, it's Sunday, so no work and more time with my baby. I slowly opened my eyes to get a clear view, my head turned to the left and what I saw a face with big blue eyes, staring at me. The head closely approached my head, stopping about a feet away.

Kiha, yes, I named her Kiha.

 _-Papa~_ she cooed and she nuzzled her head against my cheek. The sound of her telepathic voice deepened, sounding a bit more mature.

"Hello..." I rose up, and reached my hands to under her face. My hands went to her gray scarf fur and I began rubbing there, which she begins to giggle. I teased her one night when she is half-grown, I rubbed my hands to that area, which resulted for her to laugh loudly and heartedly.

I continued to tickle her as my hands does its work. She lay on the bed and I began to tickle her more, and she laugh very hardly and she panted.

 _-Papa... please stop… I can't take it... HAHAHA!_

Hearing her speak makes me really happy. And you realized she definitely changed. She can speak words and sentences clearly. I taught her simple vocabulary, being raised domestically. She got the hang of it quickly which soon next I taught her to form sentences.

I obliged to her plea. I stopped and held back my arms. Visible puffs of breath came out of her mouth from exhaustion and she lifted her head and stares at me.

 _-Papa, I love you~_ She cooed, she raised her wings and scooped me up and wrapped me around for a big hug, which I hugged her back.

It wasn't long after the hug broke and gently brought me down. I looked around my house and nothing changed since the past decade. I stood up and walked in the kitchen and came back holding a bowl of delicious fruits, which I was awaited by Kiha.

She smiled and tilted her head lovingly as I smiled and sat on the couch. I grabbed on an apple and threw it at her, which she caught it with her mouth and began chomping it down with delight, she loves fruits, specifically apples, for me to tell you. I threw another apple at her and I grabbed my own choice of fruit to satisfy my hunger.

We continued to eat in satisfaction of our snacks. After we're satisfied, she came to my face and started licking my cheek repeatedly, and that just goes to show her undying love and affection towards me. She's now literally licking my face, and almost slobbering up my face.

"Alright, calm down Kiha..." I patted her neck as a gesture to stop, with that done, I can see her face smiling lovingly, while I stood up and went to the bathroom and gone to the sink. Turning the knob and cold water came flowing out of the tap, forming my hands as a cup and went under the flowing water, with handful of water I splashed it to my face. I thoroughly repeated the process as I proceeded to clean my face with soap. After that, I began rinsing carefully and turned the knob off. I grabbed the towel hanging on the hook and dried my face.

After that I placed the towel back at the hook and went back to the living room. I see Kiha sitting down motionlessly on the bed, without a problem I sat on the couch. Then she snapped awake and her large wings dragged me to the bed, where I landed on her body.

I recovered from her sudden snatch-hugs, which she does this when she's playful. I raised my head to face her.

She was smiling sweetly with those cute blue eyes, then she slightly opened her mouth feeling the warm exhale. I could smell her breath and actually, it wasn't unpleasant at all. Literally it smelled all sorts of berries and fruits, it was a combination of exotic smells. Which leads to another thing, to see her face… flushed?

I'm not stupid to look on the difference between the color of her face and when her face is flushed. By that meaning, I could clearly see her face being redder than the usual color of her face. And this makes me wonder of why it's happening…

Then she began to speak...

 _-Papa…_ She said, ardently.

And that's what got my attention. "Kiha, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" I asked as I rubbed her neck.

 _-Papa..._ She repeated, and cocked her head in front of me. I turned my head around to see her large talons outspread like an open scissor arrangement, before I could turn my head back, I could smell that... smell.

I believe I know what is it, I crawled out from her body to the bed as I stood up and walked to her talon area which upon reaching is her genital slit, and it is leaking fluids.

And this is rarely happening for her, _she had gone into heat..._

Way back into the years, she had gone into her first heat. When she was 6 years old, about her half-grown state, she says about something that's really hot and at the area between her talons, I searched it up to the internet and what I saw the same results: that my Pokémon is in heat.

I searched about Heat of Pokémon, and I reached an article named Pokémon Heat Cycle. It pertains that any Pokémon, in this state is strongly fertile, or should I say that they are ready for an immediate procreation with drastic chances. I searched about on how can a Pokémon's heat can be stopped or endured. I got a few results, however, it's the obvious; one of them is that the Pokémon should stop their urges to mate with a Pokémon and the other one is obviously breeding with another Pokémon.

I read about on how to stop the urges of Pokémon Heat, there are three stages of Pokémon heat, and it gets worse and worse.

-The first heat of Pokémon will be endured for a day.

-The second stage, it's still the same from the first one; but the main problem is that the heat of the Pokémon is more unbearable and the heat itself will biologically command the Pokémon to mate with another Pokémon are recommended for breeding, that is just only two stages of the Pokémon heat.

-The third stage, it is very shocking. When a Pokémon gets to its third heat cycle, the control is ultimately unsettled (meaning the Heat will not disappear) for the Pokémon and the heat cannot be endured by any means. The only option is to mate, it's the only solution.

This is the main problem, Kiha reached her third heat cycle, she is really fertile to be mated and her heat urges will not stop.

"Kiha... look… to remove your heat, you have to mate with a Pokémon..." I nervously explained, she never, never ever interacted when it comes to sexual intercourse. She learned a little bit of the idea from me, but I kept it minimum, at least she learned the important points about it.

 _-Papa... I don't want any Pokémon to relieve my heat._ She protested.

I believed that Kiha interacted with a few Pokémons living within the forest. To the point of meeting these Pokémon she mentioned, she's definitely large, very large, to say. I could imagine that those Pokémons she met will be able have the consent to mate her; neither she'll be relieved, size-wise speaking… a.k.a. 'sexual release/appreciation'.

But...

My eyes could gobble out, she needs to be with a Pokémon for her heat to be relieved. But why doesn't she want to mate with a Pokémon? There's no other option I could think of...

 _Unless…_

"Kiha, please, you need to mate with a Pokémon to relieve your heat..." I explained once more and she shook her head, "What is that you want, Kiha?"

 _-YOU!_ She yelled with plea and her eyes full of wanting intent.

WHAT?!

I think my ears are failing me right now!

"What, Kiha?" I asked again, my voice is filled with anxiety, I'm really nervous from that word 'YOU!' It's so obvious to what it pertains.

 _-Papa… please… I want you to relieve my heat..._ She begged and her tongue is dangling to the side of her mouth.

Wait!

WHAT?!

She WANTS me to RELIEVE HER HEAT?!

But... that's preposterous. A human with a Pokémon, well, all consider it as a… taboo. Humans and Pokémon are born in a different species, and a Pokémon mating with a human was an absurd idea, but this is apprehensive to my ideal. I really don't know what to think about it. For freaking Arceus-sakes, I'm a virgin! Physically saying, not mentally. It doesn't help for a fact that I kept hearing unintentionally discussions about sex being talked most of the time by my co-workers on breaks!

I'm curious of how it could go and how would it feel doing it. The idea is all-to-obvious solely between boyfriend and girlfriends, husband and wives and especially also on Pokémon, since they mate and become lifetime partners, or else, for breeding purposes.

"Kiha..." My eyes looked onto hers, I couldn't believe of possibly doing this towards her. It is all so wrong.

 _-Please..._ She began crying, tears welling up from her blue eyes threatening to tear down from her cheeks.

I...

I...

I...

...

Sigh...

I… guess(?) I don't have much of a choice now do I? Me relieving her heat. But... this is something like a fantasy to happen to reality, I mentally tried to pinch or even bite myself to be awake from this nightmare, but no to avail, _everything is happening..._

I approached a little closer in between her talons, absolutely seeing her delicate virgin sex, all for my eyes. Her cloaca is leaking her white fluids profusely, I don't know right now… but to feel even more embarrassed or disgusted to myself. Directly facing it from how she grew… is very different from before. Back when she's a baby, she always opens her stubby wings and cute baby talons widely, which she is acting to get a hug. With her talons spread wide is I can see her sex, whether I look at it, the feeling in my heart urges to touch it. I stopped myself from doing that!

Why would I do that first of all?!

Even though we're living alone, she's like a daughter I would adore, and possibly from that though should be my urges to fulfill if I'm alone, I resisted myself from thinking such an act. I mean, sure, I did not forget about it too much, but it's really tempting.

I looked up to her again, - _Papa… please…_ I saw her tear up again.

…

"Please, stop crying Kiha... I'll do it..." I said, my voice flattered, she did stop crying, just sobbing softly and smiled at me.

I looked down to her moist cloaca, at the close distance between I could feel a lukewarm humid near it. Now I know how intense her heat is.

I would never… choose for this, to be like this. Now everything is about to change. I and Kiha are about to… mate, or having sex in my terms. I raised her when she hatched from her egg, fed her and played with her which made me realize companionship, what I want. But for Kiha, a guardian, found me as the parent model. She's attached to me, more so… loves me so much that she won't ever leave me.

She's now about more than a daughter to me, I raised her, for no more intention, just companionship. But now, never like this, and here I was, now to be having sex, having sex with the freaking Pokémon that I loved. This is very, very wrong! Also this is total sexual relation with considered family.

This is so wrong, I consider this a piece of taboo, and not just taboo. One's Poképhilia, a sexual interaction of human and Pokémon, which is highly unworthy to be remembered and the second; _this is almost incest... between the human father and the Pokémon daughter._

What am I thinking!? Does it matter? I'm about to do a favor, at least, for her… I snapped out from thinking those ideas and focus- which is to plea her needs. My eyes remained still onto her virgin sex, which is still continuing to leak out her cloacal fluids.

My hand reached out and moved directly to her talons. I gently grasped around her right talon, sure looking at those deadly-sharp claws can tear things with ease. Next, I moved down letting my fingers touch her the area of her legs all the way to reach area as she was panting in pleasure.

I stopped a few inches away, and indeed she's very, very hot there. Desperate heat, desperate measure! I slightly moved, which she softly cried. My eyes turned to her to see her own eyes closed due to unimaginable pleasure I might be giving her, or maybe she is anxious about this.

"Kiha…" I called as her eyes snapped open and faced me. I gave her a smile, reassuring her nothing will go wrong, which she smiled in return.

I faced back down to where my fingers are, and I started. Slowly I traced her sex area gently, which I got soft whimpers from her. Continuing on, my fingers feeling and every part of her scarlet warm skin, and even… deeply enjoying for such a satisfaction for her. She began to let out more of her fluids, and I got the hint that it's really good.

One idea popped in my head: is to tas-

I mentally smacked myself from THAT thought! Okay, calm down. I wonder what would it will not be such for Kiha's heat would be satisfied, but also for me, I was willing to cure her heat, even if I considered it wrong.

I stopped my touches as I pulled my hands away. She then began to whine about the motion stopping. I moved my head, closing the distance between me and her hot sex. Without a doubt, I dove my face and I began licking her outer layer, and she roared on the new pleasure. My tongue rigidly touched the outer lips as I got a small taste, and it is actually… good! It does taste okay for my palette and I want more…

I drove my tongue on the pink surface around her cloaca, then next is licking her cloacal lips. At the second taste invaded my mouth, it tasted even better! There's not much term I could describe it. It taste… heavenly.

I stopped for the moment for me to get naked, immediately, I started to remove my clothes until I was nude. I drove my tongue back and feverishly licking her up and down from the lips and now to her clitoris, I am sure that she's feeling a new wave of pleasure sweeping up through her body.

 _-Ohhh, Papa! Keep going... please, it feels so good..._ She begs, her wings and talons are sprawling from pure pleasure.

Trust me Kiha, you don't have to tell me that, I'm here to relieve your heat. With so, continuing on my tongue kept on licking her cloaca and she moaned even more audibly, trying to give her more. Her talons moved close to me, and gently grasped around my head. I panicked for a second from her sudden move, she next pushed me even deeper as my tongue pressed into her, her cries got even sweeter.

Accenting her wants, I dug my tongue in deeper in her and she screamed at the sudden invasion. Her walls tighten at my action, trying to take in my tongue. Barely, I managed to wiggle it in her insides with effort and adding more pleasure for her as she began to loosen. The juices came out and collided with my tongue. I tasted more of her liquids and streams of her whites flowed down on my tongue and into my mouth.

 _-Papa…_ She muttered in pleasure, her talons tightening around my neck, she's desperate for her heat to go away.

Sweat has built up on both of us and soon my tongue explored her walls deeper and my eyes admiring that dark-red cherry clitoris makes me turned on even more. This is so wrong and I'm saying that it is good. I licked in deeper and explored her inside even more and my tongue came up to a slightly-bumpy spot that she moaned loudly and shudder.

I stopped for minute, whining she did, and thought of this. I placed one and one thing together and to think that… I touched her G-Spot! Hitting a woman's G-spot continuously, according to a book, will result to increase of releasing her pheromones and arousal, together with pleasure to a delightful orgasm. Ideas came up and to help her if she'll achieve orgasm, might as well do it! I began to touch her erogenous spot and resulted to her scream out loud and tighten her grip.

To add more pleasure for her, I raised my hand up and touched her clitoris with my fingers. I pinched it which she screamed at my sudden action, I tremendously continue to lick her erogenous area and pinching her clitoris simultaneously, and her talons continues to tighten around my neck, so I tried to did it faster and faster, which I heard her moan gone softer and turning to whimpers.

I think she's getting close!

With the ditch of effort, I dove my tongue to the deepest part I'll reach and unceasing my licking and pinching her clitoris. With the last few seconds,

 _-PAPA!_ She squealed, and with the sudden broadcast, my tongue could feel a strong gush of hot juices reaching my tongue and travelled all the way into my mouth. I tried to pull out, but her talons still gripping my head and wouldn't budge one bit and I am forced to swallow her orgasm. I gulped in the first full hot fluids in my mouth and it rather resembles a small taste of assorted berries and acridness, but together it is relatively good. Her orgasm still goes on as I am still drinking in such a passionate reward from her very sex.

Minutes passed as I drank full seven gulps of her juices, and sure did I felt full. Her orgasm ceased and I could hear loudly panting with lovely cute coos. Sure, she her grip around my head as I am able to pull and panted for air for such a tiresome, yet delectable enjoyment. Sweat poured off my head as I wiped it off with my arm. I placed my hand on my belly and felt myself full from swallowing her orgasm, and on the second though I began to feel grossed from swallowing her juices. However, soon enough, I paid no mind into it.

I looked down on myself to look at my manhood. My member was already hard and erect, unconsciously from my work. And let me tell you… I'm a bit special. It's standing to a size of… almost a feet long and pretty girthy. I can't tell if it is too long for me or I'm a douche having it, but, in hence, I'll just be proud of it for having a well-endowed tool.

I looked back to Kiha, which she is looking at me with her flushed face. I think she's slightly relieved, ebbing her heat away a little. But the main course of action must be done. And to me, I can't help it anymore.

I crouched down for my dick to touch her cloaca. I grasped my penis and rubbed the head of my dick to her sex, which she moaned in return. I decided to tease and have fun for a little bit. I prod my dick against her cloacal folds, and her pussy feeling slick on the head of my cock gradually feeling pleasure. I began to rub my length against her warm folds which the tip of my cock is bumping against her clitoris, her wings wobbled from side to side, her cries begging me to stop it and her talons clenching from my amusement.

 _-Mmmm… Papa- AHH!_ She screamed the last word as my cock head slapped against her clit. As much as I want to tease her even more, I really need to get down on the point now of mating her. I rubbed her thighs to get her attention, which I managed to. Her head rose up and looked at me.

 _-Papa…_ She inquired, I could still feel her warmth, like she's literally like a radiating furnace, enough for me to sweat under the cover. _–Are you…?_

"Are you ready, Kiha? 'Cause if we do this, there's no turning back..." I clearly stated. This is the point now that our point of 'innocent-ness', or should I say our virginities about to be shattered. I believe that the process of this will be similar from us humans. The females always gets hurt when their hymen get ripped in them that keeps themselves pure, will now be shattered by the significant other they love. On males, on the other hand, reaching their first orgasm signifies to the loss of their virginities, so to speak…

 _-Papa... please take me. Please remove my heat... I love you!_ She's begging for it alright, so there's no doubt about it. I pulled back and prepping my penis for penetration. I slowly thrusts my cock through her cloacal lips. Her insides felt warm, I pushed in continuously in which we both moaned. Her walls tightly grasped around the length, building up a tight passage. It felt so good and probably even better for her. I pushed in deeper and deeper to how far it can go, until soon it came to a blockade in her and that made her flinch.

Oh... I know what this is alright...

"Kiha, look at me..." I commanded, she followed intently.

"This is the part where it would really go painful to you... so please, I'll try to comfort you while the pain goes away, and then we could have the time we want." I warned her, to my perspective point of view, females' virginity could be more painful than it looks, like trickling blood will bleed out of their pussies as the tissues are wounded and broken from the inside. But it will be a few moments for the pain will be gone, and the females will feel undesired pleasure.

 _-Papa... please…_ She begged desperately, and I'm not wasting anymore time. I slid my cock out until my cock head remained in her and in one powerful thrust, I slammed it back in and passed the tissue as I ripped it away until I hilted myself inside her.

She screamed in total pain, this is the total inevitable to avoid. I could barely see her head, as she stretched her head far out seeing her eyes bailing out tears. Her walls clamped tightly around my cock, literally I can't pull it out, even if it slick and slimy from my mouth. Soon my cock felt warm, thick gush of liquid wrapping around my whole length. It's trapped in her, with my penis as the plug. I waited a little longer for her to get used to the pain and her cloaca to loosen itself.

After a few minutes, I felt her walls began to slacken down and I slid out my cock slowly followed by a torrent of her blood ejecting out.

 _-Papa…_ I could hear her voice muttered in pain, I rubbed her thighs to calm her.

"Kiha, I'll do this slowly and soon you'll feel much better." I inquired, which she raised her head and nodded, but her head just remained straight and I have a feeling that she's waiting, and anxiously

I waited for a couple of minutes again for her cloaca to finish bleeding, which it did. After that, I inserted my cock again in a slow pace, going in between her folds and she softly cried, still feeling the pain and hilt myself in her. And with gentleness, I began slowly sliding my cock in and out of her. She's still crying softly, and soon those cries we're replaced into soft, lustrous moans. Hearing her moans is encouraging me on. I thrust in her folds with more force and her moans are turning to undeniable glee.

I felt her walls surrounding my cock, now feeling very slick and warm and stretchy. She's beginning to enjoy it. Seeing her face with her eyes closed and her mouth open with her tongue dangling out. I continued thrusting in her pussy as I gradually began to feel pleasure in return. This is a good thing now, seeing her- no, both of us being able to indulge into such an intimate act of mating. Juices began to pour out of her as it messily stained both our nethers, providing more slick control over my delivery.

I am not regretting it anymore now, it is all too different for me now. From the point of wanting to cure her heat to the point of us sharing our love and care for each other. I'll be her mate no matter what now, I'll do everything _even if I do mean everything to make her happy._

I started to pound in her next for I'm beginning to feel very faint as my energy and exhaustion slowly building up, and I dove back a bit and jumped up for my balance and continued to thrust in her, I began rubbing her thighs to manage her moans and make it louder. Soon I've passed through a tight hole that gave me entry. I just entered her womb!

Kiha just remained still on the bed, _-Papa, please... MORE!_

She pleaded those words and with that, I began pounding her the best of my abilities. She's out loud screamed and moaned in intense pleasure as I continued to hammer her hardly. Precum began to seep out of my cock as it provided lubrication in her and mixing together with her juices. Good thing we're living in the hills and no people will ever heard her, or so I thought. I'm going to finish this thing.

I'm driving myself to reaching my orgasm in her, well, most certainly that... should happen. My body quivered against her warmth and her insides are clamping my dick for even more pleasure. Even her moans are getting ragged and even I'm feeling tired, but I'm not giving up.

My head flashed back memories of the pure and cute baby. I had the feeling to tender her since she was a little baby, I always cradle her to sleep sometimes letting herself sleep on top of me, it is to believe that Arceus blessed me with a wonderful gift of something so small and precious; it means everything to me. Kiha is the one, I raised her as a baby to her form like this, she loved me dearly and truly and she always... being so the affectionate, carefree and the delight. I can't bear how much she's given herself. We're both rewarded with something only us can achieve, and nonetheless wouldn't lose it.

I felt myself close, the pleasure keeps on building up and it is going to be a big one, I warned Kiha.

"Kiha! I'm getting close!" I deeply thrust myself in her as my cock is twitching, my orgasm nearing. I held onto her talons to prep my impending release.

Kiha lifts her head and looked straight at me. _–Papa please... ahhhhhhh..."_ She pleaded, every inch of her body is preparing for it.

I pulled all of my efforts in this last ditch. I plunged and plunged in her at an instantaneous speeds to reach my highest point. The sounds of our nethers slapping with her juices is the only sound my ears is hearing. My body is ready to expel out her reward. I pushed in the deepest as I can go, my cock head passed through her cervix.

"KIHA!" I hilted myself inside her womb as my cock twitched and shot out my thick, viscous white seeds deep in her canals.

 _-Papa!~_ We yelled each other's name, and my cock began twitching in her. Impaling my whole cock in her and pulsing out jets after jets of my white seeds, directly into her womb and all pouring it in there. She moaned of being filled with my piquant essence of love. Once more and I felt another liquid pressure surrounding my cock which she's gone to another orgasm. I groaned in total pleasure and she let out a huge exhale and soon after that, I looked down to our connected sex and seeing our combined fluids gushing out together in our uniting bodies.

After that, I pulled out, next came out showing our combined love fluids onto the bed followed by the heat around her seemingly dissipating. I fell to the bed panting deeply and hardly, needing much air just to recover bits of energy.

Our love is stronger than ever before, we've passed our copulation and Kiha sees us together as mates, bonded together. Our relationship is no other than any other can surpass, or even achieve such a taboo.

It doesn't matter no more. I'm looking forward to cherish this love, always and forever…

I felt Kiha's tail shuffle and next I was lifted up by two towering wings and I was placed onto her body. I looked up to see Kiha's big blue eyes, looking at me with now her eyes having heart-shaped irises; full of love.

 _-Papa. I love you~_ She moved her head towards mine and gone to a passionate nuzzling.

I raised my head and reached with my arm lifting her head. I managed to and approached her face and planted my lips against hers, giving her a human kiss. Her eyes widened in this current motion, I followed by my tongue accessed her insides and touched her tongue. She closed her eyes and moved her tongue towards mine, uniting as one.

I separated for the need of air, but then Kiha intervened and kissed me again.

 _"Wow…"_ I thought, while being eagerly kissed by Kiha. Looks like she likes kissing, and feeling that it is better than her way before. And I have the feeling the she wants to do this again with me soon enough.

We separated from the kiss and I felt my eyes drowsy, tiring myself much for our love. Before I could even go to dreamland, Kiha shook me awake, and my eyes immediately opened for her attention.

 _-Papa… I love you~_ She says and snuggled me in between her face and her gray furry-scarf. She snuggled her head against mine and licks my cheek before she goes to sleep.

"Good night, Kiha." I said, before I followed her sleeping.

 _This changes everything..._

* * *

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


End file.
